


Опасно для здоровья

by fandom_All_Avengers, Greenmusik



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [3]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэвид не очень понял, как вышло, что вместо танцев они заперлись в ванной, но жаловаться точно не собирается.





	Опасно для здоровья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Health Hazard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321114) by [tedaltmans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedaltmans/pseuds/tedaltmans). 



  
Дэвид никак не мог понять, как вообще до такого дошло. В один миг его приветствуют на вечеринке Юных Мстителей в особняке-Икс, а в следующий они с Томми уже пытаются слиться воедино на танцполе. Томми тёрся о него, шептал на ухо непристойности, втискивался бедром ему между ног и давил ровно туда, куда надо, елозя по твердеющему члену. И когда Томми с шальной улыбкой спросил, не помочь ли ему справиться с неудобством, Дэвид лишь молча кивнул.  
  
Они ускользнули с вечеринки из-под пытливых взглядов мутантов и присных. Томми провёл Дэвида лабиринтом коридоров, и они просочились в одну из крохотных ванных комнат верхнего этажа. Вообще-то Дэвид несколько раз повторил, что это дурная идея, но Томми заглушал тревогу поцелуями, пока он наконец не заткнулся.  
  
Едва дверь за ними закрылась, Томми притиснул его к раковине и, на миг размывшись, опустился перед ним на колени. Его руки скользнули по бокам Дэвида, облапали задницу и пробежались по выделяющемуся под джинсами члену. И тут к шуму вечеринки и ритмичной пульсации басов добавился стук в дверь.  
  
— Ух… — Дэвид глянул вниз, где Томми успешно разобрался с его ремнём. Да и молния долго не продержалась. — Погодите минуту!  
  
Он снова глянул на Томми, улыбающегося как идиот.  
  
— Я же говорил, дурная идея, — пробормотал Дэвид… И отодвинулся от раковины, чтобы Томми было проще стащить с него штаны и боксёры.  
  
— Изменю твоё мнение за секунду.  
  
Томми обхватил рукой его член, облизнулся, пару раз провёл туда-сюда по члену кулаком, и, подняв взгляд, закусил губу. И, будь он проклят, оказался прав: в этот же момент Дэвид осознал, что Томми — мастер в том, чтобы одновременно пускать слюни на член и смотреть так, будто собирается сожрать тебя целиком.  
  
Застонав, Дэвид откинул голову назад. Бёдра при этом подались вперёд. Он точно обречён.  
  
Когда Томми широко лизнул языком от основания члена к головке, Дэвид выпрямился и снова посмотрел на него.  
  
— Господи, ты хоть предупреждай, прежде чем… — он подавился остатком фразы, и низко застонал, когда Томми заглотил член. Томми в ответ хмыкнул, и вибрация, прокатившаяся от его горла вверх, раздразнила Дэвида ещё сильнее.  
  
Дэвид невольно подался вперёд, что, впрочем, ничуть не помешало Томми, который свободной рукой обхватил его за бедро и потянул на себя, поощряя повторить, и в итоге Дэвиду пришлось вцепиться в стойку позади застывшего Томми, чтобы удерживать равновесие, трахая его в рот.  
  
Когда Томми с резким чпоком выпустил его член изо рта, Дэвид не сдержал жалобного стона. В качестве компенсации Томми обхватил его член у основания и постучал головкой себе по губам, отчего глаза Дэвида закатились бы, не смотри он так пристально на то, как контрастно выделяется толстый тёмный член на фоне покрасневших губ и бледной кожи Томми. Полуприкрытые веки и приподнятые уголки рта создавали впечатление, что Томми полностью отдался собственной похоти.  
  
— Блядь, — простонал Дэвид. — Это же просто порно какое-то, — пробормотал он, перемежая слова судорожными вдохами. — В обычном сексе так не бывает.  
  
— Сам-слышишь-какую-чушь-порешь? — спросил Томми, методично сводя его с ума. Дэвид буквально членом чувствовал, как движутся его губы, складывая слова.  
  
— Как тебе удаётся?..  
  
Горячая глубина поглотила его член, и Дэвид опять не успел закончить. Томми, абсолютно бесстыдно втянув щёки и удерживая его взгляд, жадно всасывал член всё глубже. Когда его нос ткнулся Дэвиду в живот, тот не сдержался и запустил пальцы в густую белую шевелюру. Томми приглушённо застонал, и Дэвид, сочтя это хорошим знаком, сильнее сжал пальцы и готов был поклясться, что не будь рот Томми так плотно набит, тот бы заскулил.  
  
Не отпуская его волос, второй рукой Дэвид потянулся отвести чёлку и поймал зелёный взгляд до того, как та упала на место. Дэвид обвёл большим пальцем растянутые вокруг его члена губы, скользнул ладонью по щеке, очерчивая острую скулу. Томми ни на миг не сбился с ритма — заглатывал член, пока не зарывался носом в волосы в паху, сдвигался назад, вскидывая голову, и снова начинал тугое скольжение вниз, — и даже с членом во рту умудрялся выглядеть самодовольным.  
  
А потом Томми обхватил ствол ладонью, пару раз провёл туда-сюда, задавая новый ритм, и сосредоточился на головке, то кружа языком по краю, то дразня кончиком чувствительную щёлку, приноравливаясь к тому, как дрожит и подаётся к нему Дэвид.  
  
От того, что Томми вытворял с его членом, Дэвиду было хорошо до звёздочек перед глазами и пришлось закусить губу, чтобы стоны не было слышно в коридоре. Но то, что в любую секунду кто-нибудь мог заметить, что их обоих нет, или снова постучать в дверь, и то, что это особняк-Икс, буквально набитый людьми с суперспособностями, которые либо точно знали, либо догадывались, чем именно они могут заниматься, придавало ощущениям остроты.  
  
Томми в последний раз обвёл головку языком по кругу и заскользил вниз по члену, чуть царапая нежную кожу зубами.  
  
— Ёб твою… — простонал Дэвид, со всей силы вцепляясь ему в волосы, — я сейчас… сейчас…  
  
Его бёдра беспорядочно задёргались, но Томми, не отступая от своего плана, легко приноровился и к этим движениям, не разжимая губ и не переставая работать языком. Мышцы Дэвида свело судорогой, и он едва удержался на подгибающихся ногах, чувствуя подступающую волну.  
  
Он пытался предупредить Томми, толкнуть в плечо, оттянуть за волосы, но тот будто не замечал. Вцепился Дэвиду в бёдра, удерживая на месте и позволяя лишь мелко тряско дрожать. Дэвид снова застонал, в полный голос, и кончил, изливаясь в его жадно распахнутый рот.  
  
Первые капли Томми поймал на язык, потом неплотно обхватил член у основания и обвёл головкой свои губы. Белые брызги расчертили щёку, стекли к челюсти и смазались следующей струёй. Дэвид толкнулся вперёд, не в силах сдержаться, и Томми качнулся навстречу. Головка ткнулась ему в рот, розовый язык мелькнул на миг между приоткрывшимися губами, лизнул, и если бы Дэвид не кончил мгновение назад, он бы точно кончил опять — только от этого зрелища. Он сохранил картинку на будущее, потому что Томми был в прямом смысле его персональным порно.  
  
Зрение снова переключилось на происходящее сейчас и вознаградило его видом Томми, стоящего на коленях и покрывающего поцелуями опадающий член. Дэвид тихо заскулил.  
  
— Личное порно и есть, — выдохнул он и расслабленно откинулся поудобнее на стойку, пытающуюся проткнуть ему спину. Томми внизу замелькал, пакуя его обратно в нижнее бельё и штаны, и через мгновение уже стоял напротив, поглаживая его по бокам.  
  
— Если думаешь, что это было отлично, то просто подожди… — он снова усмехнулся. Дэвид насторожился.  
  
— Что, ещё?  
  
Томми ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Напомни-ка, что у меня за силы? — спросил он хриплым низким голосом.  
  
Нейроны у Дэвида в мозгу ещё не пришли в норму, так что он поблагодарил небеса за такой лёгкий вопрос.  
  
— Скорость.  
  
— И-и-и-и?  
  
— О нет, ты… вибрируешь. — Дэвид зажмурился и потёр пальцами брови, понимая, что ему пиздец. И этот пиздец зовут Томми. — Пожалуйста, только не говори, что…  
  
— Ага. Парой пальцев, если пожелаешь, — предложил Томми. — Но то, что я делаю языком…  
  
— Ты меня в могилу сведёшь, — жалобно взвыл Дэвид, наклоняясь над раковиной.  
  
Томми хмыкнул и потёрся чистой стороной своего носа о его.  
  
— Заткнись и помоги мне стереть с лица твою сперму.


End file.
